Soul what?
by Knight Of Loki
Summary: Kagome tries to go home only to be stopped by Kikyo. Inuyasha finds out and gose after her. What is Kikyo planing?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome stood there watching. She couldn't look away. No matter how much she wanted to. This was the man she loved. No one told her heart break would hurt this much. It felt like a burning emptiness. Nothing could fix that. Except Inuyasha.

Shaking her head she tried to forget about him, her, them. She went back to the campsight. Shippo was on her sleeping bag. Miroku and Sango were curled up together. Miroku had finally proposed. Kagome whipped her tears. She wouldn't let anyone see her like this.

She laid in her sleeping bag and waited. This was the last thing she would do for him. Inuyasha came back not long after. He seemed distraught some how. Like he was guilt and he knew it. Inuyasha jumped into a tree not far from Kagome. Kagome knew she had one chance. Inuyasha would only doze off for so long.

Once he was in his short sleep she made her move calling his rosary to her. The beads, without touching him, went to her hand. Kagome sorrowfully went to the well. She had left her bag there with the others so they would have the jewel shards.

Suddenly Kikyo appeared in front of her. Kagome stopped and looked at her.

"Where are you going Kagome?"Kikyo asked smugly.

"I-Im going home,"Kagome responded.

"Good choice, you've always known havent you? That me and Inuyasha were soul mates? He has never seen you for you he sees me,"Kagome flinched knowing she was right.

"I-I don't care. As long as he's happy I'm happy,"she looked down.

"Leave Kagome and don't come back or I will kill you,"Kikyo grabbed an arrow and drew her bow back. Kagome turned and ran. Kikyo smirked smugly.

That morning everyone woke up feeling different. Like a peace of them was missing. Suddenly Shippo gasped. Kagome wasnt in the bed with him just a pile of grass. Inuyasha growled, how dare she deceive him!

"Lets go we have to find that wench!"they smiled and went with him.

Suddenly Miroku stopped."What about Naraku?"

"Who the fuck is more important! Kagome or that basturd?!"he kept walking. Suddenly he stopped smacking his face. Myoga floated down to his hand and popped up.

"Lord Inuyasha there is something I must tell you! Its about -"

"Not now! Kagome needs to be found right now!"

"Inuyasha this is about Kagome,"Inuyasha froze."Kagome went to the well last night and met Kikyo. Kikyo threatened her. I thing she is going to hunt down Kagome like game."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"She probably want to get the rest of her soul. She told Kagome that you 2 were soul mates,"Myoga explained.

"Thats the stupidest fucking thing ever! Soul mates is just something people say. There is no such thing. Plus me and her never did anything so the 'soul mates' thing doesn't apply,"everyone stared at him. He didn't think Kikyo was Kagome?

"What?"

"I thought you only saw Kagome as Kikyo,"Songo admitted.

"Well you were fucking wrong! Besides the souls probably not Kikyos either. Shes probably someone elses reincarnation.

"Your smarted then you lead up to belive,"Miroku admitted.

"Keh you learn a lot when your all alone for 200 some odd years. Anyway you go back to the village I'll see if I can find that wench,"he trudged off.

Myoga sighed it was too late to catch up but he knew were Kagome was.

Kikyo sat in a tree. The soul collectors came and went as they pleased."Hello Inuyasha."

"What the fuck Kikyo! I told you it was over last night! Why can't you leave me be?! I told you I love Kagome, get over it!"he spat.

"Inuyasha, no matter were you go I'll follow you. You will never be able to be happy,"she smiled coldly.

Inuyashas eyes flashed red and he broke Kikyos clay chest. His eyes were red and his magenta strips appeared. His bitch would pay when he found her. She was not to leave unless he said so. She had defied him.

Kagome had put months of long walks into her steps. She was pretty far. Just the wrong way. Kikyo had stopped her from going into the well. Why? Wasnt it easier to just let her through and never see her again?

A gust of wind surprised Kagome. The wind was really strong! When she regained her composure she tucked her hair behind her ear. Then looked up. Inuyasha was staring at her.

'I thought I had more time,'she sighed knowing what was coming. She would be scolded by him.

He growled and picked her up jumping into a tree. She started to struggle frightened. Inuyasha bit her neck but when she continued he bit harder. Finally she stopped turning to cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't be mad,"he froze. She was begging for forgiveness like a good bitch. He licked the side of her head and nuzzled her.

"Come bitch back home,"he jumped down carrying her. When night fell he decided to find camp. Kagome was already asleep so he took them to a good-sized cave. They would make camp tonight then, in the morning, he would scold her.


	2. Chapter 2

"You thought you were just fucking allowed to leave! You think wed forget and go look for Naraku?! What the hell made you think that?! What the hell made you think running away was fine?!"Inuyasha stood over Kagome yelling. He wasnt angry. No, he was scared. He had almost lost her. He had come to close this time.

"I saw you and Kikyo and I was so angry. I thought you would just get her to help you. Plus I was going to go home when she stopped me,"she responded in a week voice.

Inuyasha sighed, he did know what happened. Myoga had told him everything. Then he hade confronted Kikyo. In the end she had died. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Im just glad your safe. Kikyo had us all scared. Now the others are probably worried about you. Lets go, get on,"he got down on one knee letting her climb on him.

"Im sorry,"she mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah well you better be,"he bumped her up. He had decided to walk just incase she slipped off him wail he jumped.

Wail they were walking Kagomes grip tightened and she nuzzled into him. Inuyasha let his mind wonder. Would he ever have pups? Would anyone want to have his pups? Would Kagome ever have pups? Who would she have pups with? If he asked her, would she have his pups? He shook his head clearing the thought. Even if he asked she would never. She liked him as a hanyou but probably wanted a human or demon. Really who wanted a hanyou.

He had asked his mother that once.

~~~Flash back!~~~

A 8-year-old Inuyasha ran over to his mother.

"Mommy, whats a hanyou?"a beautiful dark-haired women looked down on him.

"A hanyou is a half demon,"he looked at her again. Only this time more hesitant.

"Are hanyous dirty?"his mother flinched a little.

"No Inuyasha, hanyou are not dirty! Who told you that?"he looked down.

"One of the village boys, mama,"his mother picked him up.

"Mama will anyone ever love me? Am I even loveable?"a salty smell came from his mother.

"Yes Inuyasha one day you will find someone who loves you,"that was his last memory of his mother.

~~~End~~~

Inuyasha looked up realising he had went to the god tree. Suddenly Kagome began to stur.

"Inuyasha why are we here?"she mumbled.

"Where at the village its time to wake up,"she sighed getting up and stretching.

"Hey Inuyasha did your mom have black hair?"

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind I just had a weared dream nothing to worry about! Heh heh heh."


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha was confused. Why was Kagome asking about his mother? How did she know she had black hair? He was going to find out.

"Hey Kagome how -"

"Kagomes back!"Shippos voice cut him off. He growled.

"Yes hello everyone. I just had a little PMSing. I'm sorry you worried,"Kagome began.

"Oh no it was Inuyasha whom worried the most. He sought to find you the instant you were gone,"Miroku broke in.

"Oh Inuyasha,"she turned to him but he was gone.

"I think you should go after him. He's probably embarrassed but he does care for you,"Kagome nodded.

"I know he does and tonight I'm going to tell him,"she vowed.

That night she kept true to her word going to look for him. Only to have him pick her up and jump away. He landed at a spot not to far from the village.

"How did you know that my mother had black hair?"he asked.

"I had a dream about you and her from when you were little. You asked if you would ever be loved and-"

"No I can't ever be loved. It's not possible,"he scolded.

"No Inuyasha it is possible!"

Inuyasha sighed rubbing his neck only to feel some thing missing.

"Wheres my necklace?"

"I took it off and put it in my bag."

"Why?!"

"I thought you didn't love me so I took it off."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry I love you Inuyasha. And I don't think that will ever change. I know you don-"he kissed her.

"You stupid wench! I risked everything for you over and over and you think I don't love you?"she looked down. Here it comes the words of haterid."Your wrong I do love you."

Kagome and Inuaysha mated that night and Kagome was blessed with a child. But Inuyasha had never noticed or smelt it. And when she was sure she decided to tell him.

"Inuyasha, do you know why I asked you here?"

"N-No,"he sounded nervous. And he was. Did she call him here to tell him it was over?

"Inuyasha, I'm preagnate."they stood in silence.

Inuayshas heart leapt with joy. She was going to have a pup! His pup! He was going to be a father! Meanwhile Kagome stood worried. What was he thinking? Did he hate her now.

Suddenly he scooped her up."Thank you Kagome, thank you."

"You never have to thank me."


End file.
